


Leal a ti hasta mis últimos dias

by Another_eclipse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_eclipse/pseuds/Another_eclipse
Summary: Mi regalo de Slashween para Maitho! :) espero te gusteEs un intento de Fic más un dibujito al final
Es como me imagino que Sherlock, un miembro de la guardia real, conoció a John, el hijo ilegitimo del rey, y como seria su coronación y su tiempo como rey.
Por favor ignora los errores ;)Link para el dibujito:http://kuroneko-is-a-nerd.deviantart.com/art/Slashween-para-Maitho-642860683?ga_submit_new=10%253A1477772838





	

En el majestuoso castillo de la familia real siempre se levantaban antes del amanecer los sirvientes y la guardia real. Eran en esas silenciosas horas en que existía una vida paralela a la realeza y donde Sherlock pudo ver por primera vez a John.  
Sherlock era el hermano menor del general de la guardia real, Mycroft, quien a pesar de sus incontables esfuerzos no pudo mantener a su hermano a su lado, ya que esté en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, viajó a un pequeño poblado y allí vivió toda su adolescencia, alejando del bullicio del palacio y las tribulaciones de la guardia real. Como hijo de la familia Holmes, una prestigiosa familia de la nobleza que históricamente ha tomado el control de la guardia real, sentía en sus hombros una gran responsabilidad, pero para él solo era un pesado yugo en la vida de Sherlock.

Luego de que su hermano le informará que su padre había caído enfermo, se vio obligado a dirigirse hacia el castillo, sin embargo, cabalgando a través de desoladas planicies, no pudo evitar añorar el tiempo que paso estudiando la naturaleza en un cómoda soledad.

Una vez llegado a su destino, se dirigió a su recamara, la cual era amplia y ostentosa, como cualquier otra habitación de la nobleza, para pronto ser visitado por su hermano, quien lo recibió con las calidez que lo caracterizaba:  
-Me imagino que debiste extrañar el contacto humano...-  
-Si mi estancia aquí es corta, entonces no tendré que acostumbrarme a este...hedor a gente- respondió Sherlock claramente hastiado.  
-Lamento decirte que todo depende de cuando tiempo tome que nuestro padre se recupere- dijo Mycroft- hasta entonces cuento contigo para que te desempeñes como te pedimos que lo hagas- y diciendo esto se retiro de la habitación.

No tomo mucho tiempo para que Sherlock entendiera su situación, hasta el momento se encontraba atado de manos, por lo que comenzó a ordenar sus cosas, guardó cuidadosamente sus experimento en proceso, y decidió revisar sus libretas de notas. Una vez que sintió los pasos incesantes fuera de su habitación y una leve luz que comenzaba a surgir por la ventana, supo que había pasado toda la noche en vela. Luego de unos minutos, fue en busca de algo de comida, pero de camino a la cocina observó una habitación entre abierta y la luz de las velas llamó su atención. En el interior de la habitación se encontraba una mujer de edad recostada en una humilde cama y a su izquierda un joven se encontraba sentado, sirviendo le un vaso:

-Si toma de esto por dos días definitivamente se sentirá mejor- dijo el joven calmadamente.  
\- si usted lo dice...entonces yo no haré nada más que obedecer- respondió la mujer con una voz debilitada.  
-Me alegra oír que confía en mi, ahora debo irme antes que noten que no estoy trabajando- y con un gesto de despedida el joven se levanto y comenzó a retirase de la habitación. De repente se encontró cara a cara con Sherlock, quien había escuchado su conversación con inesperada avidez.  
\- ¿Que le has dado a aquella mujer?- preguntó Sherlock sin siquiera pensarlo.  
\- una infusión de Genciana de Burser para aliviar su indigestión- respondió el joven, mientras caminaba velozmente por el pasillo, por lo que Sherlock le siguió.  
\- Yo creía que aquí lo único que podían hacer era sentarse junto a su cama y rezar-   
-No mientras yo este aquí-dijo el joven, para luego voltearse y estrechar su mano-ha sido muy descortés de mi parte no saludarle primero, me llamo John, soy un sirviente de su majestad y estoy a su servicio-  
\- No, no eres solo eso- respondió Sherlock tajantemente, no necesitaba más de un par de minutos para observar que aquel joven no era un simple sirviente.  
-¿Perdone?-  
\- Claramente eres mucho más de lo que que quieres aparentar, para preparar infusiones se requiere cierto nivel de expertise, tener acceso a libros, algunas hierbas requieren de cuidados especiales, ¿tu las plantas? no creo, tus manos parecer acostumbradas a labores pesadas, ¿Las compras? probablemente, lo cual requiere una alta suma de dinero, no creo que un sirviente cualquiera pueda poseer tal cantidad, entonces... ¿quien eres?-  
Luego de que John observara a Sherlock con sospecha, finalmente se atrevió a responder- dímelo tu-  
-Podría decírtelo, pero necesito que me muestres tus antebrazos- ante tal inusual requisito John parecía absorto en un dialogo mental, pero decidió obedecer al excéntrico joven y subió la mangas de sus brazos- ya veo...-  
-¿Y?-  
\- El hijo bastardo del rey...-dijo Sherlock, con sus ojos aun recorriendo los brazos del joven, luego de levantar su mirada para observar la reacción de John, pudo registrar asombro en un principio, pero luego esta estupefacción comenzó a transformarse en indignación.  
-¿Cóm...-pero fue interrumpido por Mycroft, quien se acercaba sigilosamente por el pasillo.  
\- Veo que has estado rondando por el castillo- y mirando de reojo a John continuó- pero tenemos cosas más importantes que atender- y diciendo aquello, tomo el brazo de su hermano y caminaron hacia los establos. Durante gran parte de la tarde realizaron un ronda alrededor del castillo, y cuando comenzó a oscurecer volvieron a entrar.

-Deberías visitar a nuestro padre, ha preguntado por ti desde que llegaste- dijo Mycroft casualmente, mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación.  
\- ¿Y desde cuando ha surgido en ti esa preocupación familiar?- inquirió Sherlock consternado.  
\- Desde el momento que a ti te comenzó a interesar hablar con sirvientes- respondió Mycroft sonriendo.

Una vez dentro de la recamara de su padre, intercambiaron algunas palabras cordiales, o tan cordiales como Sherlock pudo. Cuando pensaba retirarse escuchó el abrir de la puerta, y su padre exclamó:

-¡Oh John! ¡que bueno verte!-  
El joven, por otro lado, se encontraba asombrado de encontrarse con Sherlock nuevamente, pero prefirió mantener su comportamiento habitual- veo que se encuentra con más energía señor Holmes-se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba tendido y observó detenidamente el abdomen del hombre - la herida parecer haber cicatrizado adecuadamente, no se ve rastro de infección...¿ha sentido alguna molestia?- mientras revisaba los globos oculares en busca de irritación o anomalías.  
-Nada en lo absoluto, y todo gracias a ti-  
-Solo hágalo lo que puedo- y mientras dejaba un ungüento sobre una repisa cercana, se retiro rápidamente- ahora debo irme, me esperan en otro lugar-  
-yo también me retiro padre-agregó Sherlock, y con un leve gesto de despedida salió de la habitación junto a John.  
Luego de cerrar la puerta tras de ellos y avanzar un poco, John dijo-¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Quien te dijo?- con un claro tono de molestia.  
-No necesito que nadie me lo diga- y al ver que John le escuchaba atentamente continuo- permitirme elaborar como llegue a esa conclusión, lo primero que note en ti fueron tus manos, tienen heridas de diversa profundidad ¿Serán porque realizas labores pesadas dentro del castillo? no lo pareciera, ya que ayudar en la cocina o la limpieza no causaría tal daño, ¿Quizás trabajando en los establos o en la cosecha? pero tu rostro no se ve quemado por arduas horas bajo el sol, además son laborales que no causaría cicatrices como las de tus antebrazos, las cuales son antiguas, entonces descartare la posibilidad que sean heridas de un sirviente, lo cual nos lleva a una nueva interrogante ¿Acaso eres un soldado? no lo creo, si has peleado en batalla, pero estas muy educado para ver sido instruido para la guerra y además tus heridas no son de un guerrero preparado, están en el antebrazo, lo cual debería estar recubierto por una armadura, ¿Porque no tuviste armadura? mmmm... quizás no fuiste preparado para la batalla como es debido ¿Estupidez? no, es poco probable que fuera una decisión propia, es muy posible que ellos hayan querido que fueras así, cualquier familiar cercano te habría detenido o entregado una armadura, en tu caso querían que no volvieras, a ti nadie te detuvo, eso quiere decir que es por un importante razón, un joven como tu con acceso a dinero y a libros tiene que tener un rango importante dentro de este castillo, pero no pareces afiliado a ninguna familia noble, ni te vistes como tal, ¿Entonces de donde vienes? porque ellos te tienen aquí con ese "trato especial", tus visitas furtivas a gente enferma parece ser más un secreto que la función que cumples aquí, me atrevería a decir que el rey en uno de sus tantos líos amorosos se acostó con alguna de las sirvientas, te engendró a ti y mientras viviste aquí cumpliste una función ambigua en el castillo, por lo que tus medios hermanos se quisieron deshacer de ti, enviándote a la guerra indefenso, pero volviste, y probablemente con eso ganaste cierto reconocimiento de su majestad, pero nada más que una posición de sirviente con ciertas comodidades, ¿O me equivoco?-

Luego de unos largos minutos de silencio, John respondió-eso fue...¡asombroso!- y luego esbozó una sonrisa que recorría de lado a lado su rostro.

Sherlock no sabia como reaccionar, en primera instancia esperaba un puñetazo en la cara, un gesto de indignación o alguna acusación como calumniador o embustero, por lo que la respuesta de John lo había dejado estupefacto.

Desde aquel día se transformó en un hábito estar juntos, John acompañaba a Sherlock en su guardia al interior del castillo, y Sherlock acompañaría a John en sus visitas medicas, pero mayormente lo esperaría fuera de la habitación mientras John revisaba al enfermo y le recetaba algún ungüento e infusión. No tomo mucho tiempo para que Sherlock le mostrara a John sus experimentos, sus principales hallazgos e inusuales especies de plantas venenosas e insectos mortales. A pesar de que de aquello no fueran de gran utilidad para la labor de John, el saber que había otra persona en aquel castillo que compartiera su afición por buscar la verdad por sobre la superstición, le era reconfortante.

Y así pasaron semanas y meses, unidos por artes del azar y casi inseparables. En una ocasión se encontraban en la recamara de Sherlock cuando comenzaron ha hablar sobre la familia real:

-Aun siendo parte de la guardia real, si la familia real es asesinada mañana no podría importarme menos-comentó Sherlock.  
\- No digas eso, quizás no son perfectos pero son un símbolo de estabilidad, para los pequeños poblados de allá afuera son un estandarte de unidad y orgullo- respondió John con seriedad, y desde aquel día Sherlock comenzó a pulir sus habilidades de combate, no para defender a la familia real, sino para defender en lo que John creía.

Cada mañana se veía ocupados en diversas funciones, y cuando se encontraban separados comenzaban añorar el momento en que se pudieran volver a reunir. En una ocasión, durante una ronda alrededor del castillo, Sherlock se vio retrasado por la lentitud de su caballo, por lo que al momento de llegar al castillo corrió deprisa para poder llegar donde John lo esperaba, pero en el camino fue interceptado por Mycroft:

-¿A donde vas tan deprisa?- preguntó inquisitivamente- ¿Vas a reunirte con John acaso?-a lo cual Sherlock no respondió y prefirió seguir su camino, pero antes de doblar en la esquina del pasillo pudo escuchar- recuerda tu función aquí, estas para proteger a la familia real, no lo olvides- y Sherlock continuó corriendo hacia la biblioteca del castillo.

Una vez allí se encontró con John, quien lo esperaba ansioso en la puerta. Cuando entraron, se dirigieron al ultimo estante de la derecha, y con mucho cuidado levantaron un pesado ladrillo, tras de él se encontraban un grupo de libros escondidos en la oscuridad.

-Cuando era pequeño intentaron quemar estos libros, por suerte logre salvarlos y esconderlos aquí- y se los mostró a Sherlock, revisando los dibujos sobre la anatomía humano, desde las venas hasta los tejidos de la piel.

-¿Porque no los guardas en tu habitación?- preguntó Sherlock, luego de pasar largos minutos revisando las paginas de uno de los libros.

-No puedo, ellos revisan mi habitación cada cierto tiempo- y así pudo verificar Sherlock un tiempo después, ya que a pesar de pasar desapercibido la mayor parte del tiempo, John estaba en constante vigilancia por parte de los soldados de los príncipes herederos.

En una ocasión, John tuvo que realizar una visita a uno de los sirvientes del castillo que se encontraba gravemente enfermo, según lo que le habían comentado estaba teniendo alucinaciones, por lo que John decidió escapar de su puesto en ronda de limpieza y se dirigió fugazmente a la habitación del enfermo. Sherlock, por otro lado, vio como uno de los guardias se acercaba a la habitación donde John y su paciente estaban, por lo que antes de que pudiera ver lo que ocurría, entró velozmente por la puerta y advirtió a John:

-Ven, no hay tiempo, ¡sígueme!- y tomándolo del brazo salieron por la ventana cuidadosamente, caminaron por la orilla del edificio hasta saltar a un balcón, luego bajaron por los ladrillos irregulares de la pared hasta una estrecha ventana, y por allí entraron a duras penas. Aquella ventana daba a la lavandería, por lo que ambos comenzaron a correr por entre las telas húmedas, algunas salpicaduras de agua caliente y los gritos de las lavanderas, hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al pasillo.

-Ha ha ha... llegamos, aquí es donde tu deberías estar haciendo tu turno de limpieza, ¿no?- decía Sherlock mientras tomaba aire después de tal huida.  
\- ¿Iban a descubrirme verdad?... gracias- dijo John exhausto.  
y luego de que ambos recobraran sus energías, rieron triunfantes, hace mucho tiempo que no la pasaban tan bien, se sentían vivos.

Desde aquel momento, para los ojos de Sherlock, John era un ser brillante, valiente, inteligente, bondadoso y leal, que solo su imagen hacia opacar tantos años de cómoda soledad en el campo. Para John, Sherlock era parte de su día a día, su cómplice y apaciguaba la constante sensación de abandono con la que había crecido durante tantos años, siendo huérfano desde muy pequeño y parte de una familia que no lo quería habían hecho de él un hombre solitario.

Luego de 2 años en relativa paz, una guerra tomo lugar en el reino, la cual llevó a la muerte del aquel entonces rey y la coronación de su primogénito, quien falleció el día de su coronación envenenado a través del vino, presumiblemente a manos de su hermano menor. El segundo hermano reinó tres meses y medio antes de que en una expedición habitual a un reino vecino lo infectó de la peste bubónica, la cual comenzó a hacer estragos en aquel entonces. Al verse sin rey, se buscó incansablemente a un reemplazante, pero cualquier pariente relativamente cercano a la familia real había caído victima de la peste o escapado sin dejar rastro alguno. Por lo cual se vieron obligados a recurrir a su último recurso.

La coronación de John no fue tan ostentosa como la de sus hermanos, pero mantuvo parte de su solemnidad a pesar de su sencillez. Aunque en un principio, la escasa nobleza que aun existía permanecía reacia al nuevo rey, gracias al apoyo de el padre de Sherlock como buen noble y respetado caballero, se pudo abrir paso en este nuevo mundo.

La labor de John fue vital para aminorar las perdidas por la peste, mantuvo una limpieza constante en el castillo, buena ventilación, evitó que se propagara la peste excesivamente a través del contagio y mantuvo al reino bajo un fuerte protocolo de salubridad. Luego de un tiempo, los efectos de la peste fueron cada vez menos, he incluso pudo controlarse.

Cada día de John como regente, consistía en sentarse en el trono con una inesperada naturalidad, como si hubiera vivido toda su vida en aquel lugar, y a su izquierda se encontraría Sherlock, vigilante como un cuervo de noche. Ambos serian su mejor confidente, su único aliado y probablemente la única persona con la que podrían sentirse seguros. En cada velada, festividad, banquete y evento social, seria Sherlock quien tomaría el primer sorbo, el primer mordisco de cualquier cosa que comería John. En las noches Sherlock visitaría la habitación de John para vigilar su sueño, en ocasiones miraba la luna en el balcón, pero en una que otra ocasión observaba atentamente como dormía John, y cuando las pesadillas lo atormentaban se sentaría junto a él en la cama para reconfortarlo.

Cuando llegó el invierno, trajo consigo algunas revueltas locales en contra de la corona, por lo que John y Sherlock se embarcaron hacia la zona de conflicto, para intentar apaciguar los ánimos antes que aquello tomara más fuerzas. Cuando se embarcaban en su expedición, Sherlock se encargó de seleccionar personalmente a miembros de la guardia real, según él podría diferenciar a aquellos que le eran leal a su majestad y quienes no, John por el otro lado había aprendido a tener total confianza de las habilidades de Sherlock.  
Una vez que se encontraban preparados los caballos y las provisiones, John quiso compartir algunas palabras con Sherlock:

-Esta será una expedición peligrosa, es muy probable que nos estén esperando-dijo John, mirando hacia la donde se dirigían-Debes tener cuidado-  
A lo cual Sherlock se arrodilló frente a John y con una mano en su corazón declaró- John, yo mataría y moriría por ti- lo cual tomó a John por sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera responder los miembros de la guardia lo interrumpieron  
-Su majestad, estamos listos para partir- y sin más remedio, quedo aquella conversación inconclusa.

 

De camino a un poblado cercano, el grupo se encontró con una fuerte ventisca, por lo que tomaron un sendero que era rodeado de arboles grandes y frondosos, para así protegerse del fuerte viento. Mientras avanzaban, Sherlock se sentía inquieto, por lo que al sentir el silbido de una flecha, se puso por delante de John, para que está chocara con su armadura, luego le dio instrucción a la guardia que apresuraran el paso, ya que se encontraban frente a una emboscada. 

Galoparon por largos minutos y la lluvia de flecha no se detenía, de a poco iban cayendo de uno los miembros de la guardia real, pero Sherlock y John no se detuvieron, y cuando llegaron al final del sendero solo quedaban ellos dos. John miró hacia atrás, sabiendo que el cuerpo de aquellos guerreros residía entre la nieve, sangre y flechas, pero se prometió que una vez terminada su expedición volvería allí para darles una sepultura digna, y con ese ultimo pensamiento, ambos reanudaron su recorrido por las nevadas planicies, en busca de un refugio por la noche.

Por fortuna la ventisca se debilitó, por lo que Sherlock y John pudieron llegar al poblado rápidamente, una vez allí se internaron en una cabaña para resguardarse del frío, allí encontraron paja, algunos sacos con maíz y unas botellas de vino. Para entrar en calor abrieron la primera botella, la cual primero fue probada por Sherlock, luego abrieron una segunda botella, y luego una tercera, y para ese entonces su sentidos ya se encontraban fuera de foco, y sus ideas eran inarticuladas:

-Oye! sobre lo que me dijiste esta mañana...-dijo John claramente ebrio-no tienes que hacerlo! ¿morir? no, no no tienes que hacerlo-  
-no tengo que hacerlo...solo quiero hacerlo, por ti-respondió Sherlock.  
-no, no, tienes que vivir, para hacer lo tuyo...-  
-¿hacer que? ¿usar los salones de la familia real para hacer mis experimentos?- lo cuál era muy cierto, ya que John le permitió utilizar espacios del castillo reservados solo para la familia real, para que así Sherlock tuvieran un lugar amplio, cómodo y privado.  
-si y no, pero tienes que vivir, para ser tú... tienes que estar para cuando haya otro rey-   
-No me interesa otro rey-dijo tajantemente.  
-Eres parte de la guardia real, ese es tu trabajo- y al solo recibir silencio por parte de su compañero prefirió cambiar de tema- entonces creo que voy a abrir otra botella...-pero Sherlock se la arrebato de las manos.  
-Yo debo probarla primero porque...-había olvidado porque tenia que hacerlo, algo de un veneno, sin duda el alcohol había comenzado a afectarlo- puede estar envenenada-  
-Sabes... si la botella esta envenenada y tu tomas el primer sorbo...yo tomaré el segundo-dijo John buscando las palabras adecuadas a pesar de su embriaguez.  
-Entonces tu no tomarás ni uno sorbo, porque yo me tomaré toda la botella-y dicho eso comenzó a beber y beber incansablemente, hasta que no quedará casi nada-¿Lo ves? no queda nada- dijo triunfante y un poco mareado.  
John comenzó a acercarse torpemente a Sherlock, y una vez que sus manos tomaron su cara le susurró-entonces tomaré vino desde aquí- y lo besó tímidamente en los labios, y permaneció así por unos segundo hasta que Sherlock comenzó a responder el beso. Aquel beso tenia un fuerte sabor a vino, y mientras más apasionado se volvía, se desprendían de la ropa del otro con la destreza de dos ebrios, la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas de la cabaña era intensa y azul, y con ella se podían apreciar las cicatrices en el cuerpo de John, en comparación con la suave y tersa piel de Sherlock.

Entre caricia y caricia se abrieron paso a través de la noche hasta el amanecer, y entre el cansancio y la resaca pudieron intercambiar algunas palabras:

-No debes morir ¿Me oíste?- dijo John mientras lo miraba fijamente- si mueres se que te extrañaré cada día de lo que me quede de vida-  
-Entonces viviré- respondió Sherlock seriamente- pero tu tampoco puedes morir-  
-Lo prometo- y dicho eso, se sonrieron mutuamente y comenzaron a vestirse, para poder reanudar su expedición. 

 

Según los habitantes de la zona, hacia el este se encontraba un pequeño feudo donde los opositores a la corona confabulaban un ataque al castillo. Adentrarse en aquella zona no fue sencillo, ya que cada cierto tiempo se interceptaban con soldados armados, por suerte eran combates cuerpo a cuerpo sin arqueros, por lo que abrirse paso entre ellos no fue un gran desafió para Sherlock y John. Una vez llegado al fuerte, se apoderaron de los escudos de unos de los soldados caídos y se dirigieron a los guardianes de la puerta:

-¡Soy el rey John! ¡Exijo hablar con su señor!-Exclamó John sin vacilación-¡He venido a buscar una solución pacifica a todo esto!-

Los guardias susurraban y se reían entre ellos "¿Como es posible que el rey haya venido hasta aquí y con un solo hombre?!", "Ha perdido la cabeza", pero llamaron a su señor para informarle lo sucedido. Una vez que el señor feudal apareció en la torre de vigilancia exclamó:

-Te haz atrevido a presentarte aquí y subestimaste mis fuerzas, por lo que lo único que te queda por hacer es morir como un perro a las afueras de mis murallas- y dicho eso dio a la señal a los arqueros y a la primera caballería, y se retiro.

Sherlock y John se resguardaron de la lluvia de flechas con sus escudos, y cuando las compuertas se abrieron, la primera caballería comenzó a atacar. Sherlock y John contraatacaron con agilidad y lograron atravesar hacia el fuerte, una vez adentro Sherlock tomó una antorcha prendió fuego a las torres de vigilancia y a los establos:

-Quien alce su mano en contra de John deberá perecer en cenizas- dijo, para luego observar como el lugar se consumía rápidamente en voraces llamas.   
-¡Sherlock vamos!!- Gritó John desde la distancia, para que se internaran en el castillo donde residía el señor feudal.

Una vez dentro, recorrieron infinidades de pasillos y escaleras, la mayoría de los soldados y sirvientes corrían despavoridos por el avance de las llamas, por lo que se abrieron paso entre el caos hasta llegar a la recamara principal.  
En su interior se encontraba el señor feudal acompañado de 6 soldados.

-No puedo entender como pudieron llegar tan lejos, pero ahora que ya están aquí, le daremos un final rápido a todo esto- y diciendo esto el señor se retiro a través de una puerta oculta detrás de una cortina. En el entretanto, los soldados atacaron a Sherlock y a John, y aunque pudieron acabar con dos, aun quedaban 4 en pie.

-¡Ve tras él, yo me encargare de ellos!- exclamó Sherlock, y John se internó en el pasadizo escondido en buscar del señor feudal.

Una vez que lo encontró, este estaba guardado en su bolsillos y en su bolsas, todas sus monedas de oro, sus joyas y tesoros más preciado.

-Ya no podrás escapar más-dijo John.  
-Que tanto podrás hacerme sin el caballero de tu lado- respondió el señor feudal amargamente, mientras se volteaba a mirarlo.  
-Más de lo que tu esperas- y desenvainó su espada- puedo ser un rey, pero también fui un guerrero-

El señor feudal no pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para contrarrestar el ataque de John, quien se abalanzó con su espada y lo dejó desarmado, luego le pegó un puñetazo en la cara para dejarlo adolorido en el suelo. Finalmente caminó hacia él y posicionó su espada en su cuello.

-¡Por favor no me mates!!- gritaba desamparado.  
-No eres un señor, huiste mientras tus soldados morían por ti- respondió fríamente el rey, mientras miraba su rostro con desprecio-solo eres una pobre excusa de un cobarde y un traidor-

El hombre en el suelo se sacudía de miedo, así John se apiado de él -te quedan pocos minutos hasta que este castillo se caiga a pedazos, así que ve que hacer con tu vida- y se retiró de la habitación en busca de Sherlock.

Una vez que se encontró con él, a pesar de su cansancio lograron salir del castillo en llamas. A los alrededores del lugar el incendio continuaba y gran parte del lugar se encontraba en ruinas.

-Debiste matarlo en el acto- dijo Sherlock, mientras se subían al caballo.  
-Preferí que eligiera su propio castigo- respondió John, mirando al castillo, probablemente el señor siga allí dentro intentando salvar su fortuna.

Sherlock y John se retiraron rápidamente del lugar. Luego Sherlock envió un ave mensajera avisando al castillo el resultado de la expedición y para pedir refuerzos. Una vez que los refuerzos llegaron, se llevó a cabo el entierro de los soldados de la guardia real caídos en batalla, en un solemne gesto John les prometió mantener la paz en el reino, para evitar derramar más sangre en vano.

Una vez llegados al castillo estaban exhaustos. Sherlock, quien había tomado el hábito de vigilar el sueño de su majestad, se encontraba demasiado cansado para permanecer despierto, por lo que cayo dormido junto a John. Al amanecer Sherlock sintió unas manos acariciando su pelo, cuando abrió los ojos encontró a John frente a él.

-No pude evitarlo, se veía muy suave- dijo, mientras bostezaba ampliamente-¿Te sientes mejor?-  
-Si, ¿y tu?-  
\- También....- y al escuchar eso Sherlock acercó su rostro al de John y lo besó suavemente.

Luego de mirarse por algunos minutos decidieron levantarse para realizar sus actividades habituales.

Una vez dentro del salón principal del rey, John desenvainó su espada y comentó:

-Creo que debes cambiar tu votos- agregó mientras lo miraba fijamente- ya no debieras servirme como miembro de la guardia real, sino como mi mano derecha-

Al escuchar esto Sherlock se arrodilló ante él y recitó sus nuevos votos a su majestad- Yo, Sherlock , segundo hijo de los Holmes, entregó a ti mis servicios con toda mi alma, cuerpo corazón a ti y solo a ti, hasta mis últimos días, hasta mi último aliento, que incluso la muerte no podrá separarme de ti, he aquí mis más solemnes votos-

-Que nuestras manos protejan este reino y que seamos nosotros dos contra el mundo- respondió John, colocando su espada en el hombro de Sherlock- acepto tus votos... y uno mi alma a la tuya en un único destino-

Fin


End file.
